Hay que insistir
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Es día de San Valentín, el recreo ha acabado y Eren cree que es el momento perfecto para confesar sus sentimientos; pues Jean ha dejado en claro que gusta de Eren, o por lo menos, eso es lo que este último cree. Eren x Jean / EreJean.


Disclaimer: El dueño y autor de Shingeki no Kyojin es Hajime Isayama; por lo tanto, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Eren x Jean, EreJean.

Advertencia: Mención de _gender bender_ , Male!Mikasa.

* * *

—¡Jean! ¡Sal conmigo!

—No.

Instantáneamente el rostro de nerviosismo de Eren fue remplazado por uno de total contrariedad.

—¿Eh…?

—Que no, no quiero y nunca querré —claro y cortante serían las palabras perfectas para detallar la forma en cómo lo sintió Eren.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó con notorio escepticismo. Y no se trataba de que Eren fuera un idiota muy confiado, bueno, quizás un poco, pero ahora no hablaremos de eso. Eren no entendía a qué se debía aquella respuesta, él parecía estar un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que recibiría una respuesta positiva por parte del contrario. ¡Ni siquiera se tomó un momento para considerar la negativa que le acababan de dar!

Simplemente no lo entendía.

—¿Te estas burlando de mí, idiota? —respondió con el mismo tono de odio que usó anteriormente.

—¿Burlarme…? —musitó mientras reflexionaba esa palabra en su mente.

¡Claro! ¡Ya lo entendía! Obviamente Jean cree que Eren intenta burlarse de él, probablemente cree que Eren espera a que Jean sea sincero, para luego decirle que solo bromeaba y este acabara siendo humillado de la peor manera posible. Sí, eso debía ser.

Con esa hipótesis en mente, suspiró y sonrió confiado.

—Está bien, Jean. Voy en serio, realmente me gustas.

—Sí, Jaeger, y yo ya dejé en claro que el sentimiento no es mutuo. Deja de insistir —respondió conteniendo aquellas tentadoras ganas de darle una paliza al más bajo, para así poder regresar lo más pronto posible a su salón de clases.

" _Probablemente es algo tímido_ ", pensó Eren.

—No lo entiendes, Jean. No estoy bromeando. Quiero que salgas conmigo —reiteró a la vez que se apropiaba de la mano del más alto.

Por supuesto que este, no tardó en apartar el contacto de un manotazo.

—¡Tú eres el que no entiende! ¡Ya déjame en paz, maldita sea! —exclamó listo para darse la vuelta y largarse del desolado patio escolar.

Ahora Eren estaba aún más confundido, ¿Por qué Jean actuaba de esa manera? ¿Es que en realidad lo que sentía no era… mutuo?

—¡Jean, espera! —ordenó tomándolo del brazo para que no diera un paso más. Al momento en que Jean volteo ambas miradas se encontraron dejando a su paso un ambiente tenso rodeándolos a ambos—. Realmente… ¿No te gusto?

—¡No! ¡¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetírtelo?! ¡¿Y por qué rayos te sorprende tanto?! —La insistencia del más bajo había sido lo suficientemente molesta como para que Jean perdiera la paciencia.

Tomó amabas muñecas, sin ninguna intención de aflojar el agarre, a pesar del forcejeo del contrario, Eren comenzó a lanzar preguntas.

—¡¿Pero entonces por qué te acercas a mí con las excusas de que le preparaste el almuerzo a Mika?! ¡De que quieres pedirle sus notas, aun sabiendo que puedes pedírselas a Marco! ¡Excusas de que quieres que Mika te preste su remera de educación física porque tú siempre "olvidas" la tuya! ¡Y el pretexto que usaste hoy! ¡Diciendo que te "sobraron" chocolates de San Valentín y por eso nos los regalas a Armin, Mika y a mí, para no parecer muy obvio, y de que… ?! —Éstas últimas palabras las dijo cada una, un tono más bajo que la anterior, hasta quedarse en completo mutismo luego de inevitablemente caer en cuenta de lo obvio.

Eren reconoció esa mirada al instante, era la misma con la que se acercaba a él cuando estaba con Mika y Armin. Aquella, era una mezcla de dolor y vergüenza. Pero, lo que realmente le sorprendió, fueron las mejillas de este. Ambas, teñidas por completo de aquel precioso tono carmín hasta las orejas. Como la obvia consecuencia de haber sido descubierto.

Eren suspiró y trató de ordenar las palabras dentro de su cabeza. Con el tono de voz mucho más bajo, continuó.

—Entonces, posiblemente, a ti… te gusta… ¡¿Armin?! —Enunció con toda seguridad.

E inevitablemente el puño de Jean no tardó en impactar contra la cabeza de Eren.

—¡Me gusta Mika, idiota!

Eren no tardó en colocar la palma sobre la zona adolorida, mientras que, con la cabeza gacha, aún trataba de asimilar lo que el más alto acababa de declarar—. ¿Mi… Mika?

—Sí, y ahora que lo sabes, búscate a alguien más y déjame en paz. —Jean giró sobre sus talones, preparado para marcharse a su aula de clases; empero, no dio más de un paso antes de que la mano de Eren se aferrara a su brazo y detuviera su paso, haciéndolo girar al mismo tiempo.

—¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! ¡En primer lugar, si pudiera elegir a la persona que me gustase, jamás hubiera elegido a alguien con la cara de un caballo! —Con esta última frase podemos confirmar que Eren, era realmente un idiota. Aunque, en parte, no mentía con lo de que uno no puede elegir a la persona de quien se enamora, porque si uno pudiera, simplemente escogería a la mejor opción. Eso facilitaría las cosas en muchas formas, de ese modo, las cosas podrían dejar de ser tan complicadas—. ¡No descansaré hasta que me aceptes!

—¡¿Te das cuenta de lo patético que suenas, gran idiota?!

—¡Tú eres el único que está siendo patético, Jean! ¡Porque aun sabiendo que Mika jamás te prestará atención, sigues yendo tras de él!

—¡Mira quién habla, imbécil! De todas formas, tú no sabes nada —bufó con sorna—. Mika siempre recibe los almuerzos que le preparo, si no estuviera interesado, no lo haría ¿no? argumentó con sorna.

—¡Ja! Tú eres el que no sabe nada —carcajeó con orgullo, preparado para decir algo, de lo que probablemente, se arrepentirá más tarde—. ¡Mika jamás probó alguno de tus almuerzos, es más, incluso los quiso botar la primera vez! Yo fui el que tuvo que comérselos en su lugar ¡Eso demuestra que él no estuvo, no está y nunca estará para nada interesado en ti! Es por eso que… —El estúpido discurso de Eren, se vio interrumpido por el golpe con la palma abierta por parte de Jean.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que decía, que no se tomó ni unos segundos para reparar en el estado del contrario.

Tan solo esa frase había bastado para humillarlo por completo.

Lo peor de todo, era que no había forma de desmentir lo que Eren acababa de decir, pues ni él mismo lo había visto comer durante el almuerzo, nunca. Apenas tocaban la campana del receso, Jean se levantaba de su asiento para entregar el almuerzo y luego se marchaba con Marco a comer afuera. Posiblemente, muy dentro de él, sabía que jamás sería correspondido, y creía que lo mejor sería vivir engañado, para ser feliz hasta que llegue la amarga hora del rechazo.

Lo único que llegó a ver Eren antes de que Jean saliera corriendo, fue su mirada, cargada de humillación y rencor, mientras contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No entendía por qué sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a estrujarse luego verlo en aquel estado, pero inmediatamente pensó, que probablemente, Jean se debía de estar sintiendo así o incluso peor.

Quizás esa debía ser la razón por la cual no dejaba de correr tras él.

Eren era alguien realmente impulsivo, y lo que acababa de decir sería un buen ejemplo de cómo lo es cuando habla. Porque, nunca tuvo la intención de lastimar a Jean, sus palabras fueron el producto de la mala combinación de los celos y orgullo.

La huida de Jean lo condujo hasta los baños del patio escolar. Con la respiración acelerada y jadeante, se ubicó por delante de la única puerta que parecía estar cerrada.

—Jean… Abre la puerta, necesito disculparme. —pidió sin mucha esperanza de recibir respuesta alguna.

Y no, claro que tampoco la recibió.

Un pequeño gemido, eso fue lo que Eren podría jurar haber escuchado a través de la puerta de aquel baño. ¿Aún seguía llorando? ¿Tan malo fue lo que le dijo? ¿Realmente quería tanto a su hermano? Ese tipo de incógnitas no dejaban de perturbar su conciencia.

—De acuerdo, Jean. Entonces, lo diré ahora… Perdón por lo que dije, realmente no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así. En verdad no sé qué quise lograr con eso. Simplemente me… sentí celoso y no paré de decir estupideces… ¿Me perdonas?

—Vete al infierno, Jaeger.

Bueno, se lo esperaba. Esa respuesta fue inevitable después de todo lo que le dijo. Empero, Eren no planeaba marcharse a casa hasta que fuese perdonado.

No quería darse por vencido, no podía. Aunque se fuera, sabía que no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo el daño que él mismo ocasionó en Jean. No podía evitar sentirse igual de mal, nunca antes le había pasado algo similar a lo que ahora estaba experimentando ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con Jean Kirschtein?

—Jean, sé que me odias, pero aun así no me rendiré.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses! Simplemente, déjame solo. —ordenó, forzando su voz para que no sonara ahogada.

—¡No es tan fácil! ¡No lo es para nada! ¡Si pudiera, ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho!

Jean ya no comprendía lo que decía el más bajo.

Pero Eren no era tan estúpido como creímos, él había venido preparado.

Sacó del bolsillo una hoja de papel para luego desplegar sus dobleces pacientemente. En aquella estaban impresas unas frases que había preparado la noche anterior.

No había creído que realmente las necesitaría. Había traído dos hojas, para usarlas, tan solo en el insólito caso, de que la minúscula proporción del cinco por ciento, que según él, era la posibilidad de ser rechazado, haya sido la que se cumpla.

No había sido tan mala idea ser precavido.

Con la hoja algo arrugada, pero lista, aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

—"Gracias por existir, te inventaría de no haberte conocido. No podría vivir sin estar contigo."

Luego de aquella melosa frase, guardó silencio a la espera de la respuesta de Jean.

—Lárgate Eren.

Claro que el más bajo, ignoraba por completo el hecho de que aquellas palabras habían calentado, por lo menos, un poco las mejillas de Jean. Asimismo como este, desconocía de la hoja de papel que cargaba Eren ahora mismo.

Por su parte, el ojiverde decidió continuar, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le ordenaba el contrario.

—"Me da igual que seamos diferentes, que pensemos muy distinto, que no seamos compatibles… Me basta coincidir contigo en querer estar juntos para siempre."

—En serio. Para. Ni si quiera estoy de acuerdo con lo que acabas de decir.

—"Nací para vivir y morir a tu lado, y cuando eso ocurra, mi alma jamás se separará de ti. Estoy fundido a ti."

Realmente no entendía cómo Eren podía decir todo ese tipo de mierdas cursis con un tono tan serio. ¿Es que ya ni sentía vergüenza? Porque Jean estaba sintiendo eso, y grandes proporciones.

—Me largo. —Sin pensarlo más, Jean se decidió por marcharse de una vez por todas.

—Aún no he terminado, Jean.

Para la suerte de Eren, la puerta del baño se abría empujando hacia afuera. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aplicar algo de fuerza contra esta, para poder retener a Jean dentro cuánto tiempo quisiese.

—¡Déjame salir, bastardo!

Jean podía empujar cuanto pudiese y aun así la puerta no se movería ni un milímetro.

—¡No! ¡Cállate y déjame ser romántico! —Los ojos de Eren destellaban tozudez. Se sentía decidido a seguir con sus apasionadas frases. De inmediato reanudó con sus oraciones, a la vez que recargaba su cuerpo sobre la puerta que imposibilitaba la salida del más alto. El cual, por supuesto, no dejaba de maldecir.

—"Profundamente enamorado de ti, empiezo a saber quién soy yo. Aunque en realidad sólo me importas tú."

A Jean le parecía increíble cómo cada una era más bochornosa que la anterior. Aquello era una tortura constante. Lo único que podía hacer era golpear la puerta, no iba a rendirse y resignarse tan pronto a escuchar tanta mierda; o eso fue lo que creyó antes de oír otras cinco frases más.

Ahora estaba sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, con los brazos cruzados y con la promesa de matar a Eren en cuanto aquello terminase.

A la espera de otro patético verso, se dio cuenta de que esta vez se estaba tardando, pues habían pasado varios segundos y Eren no tardaba ni cinco en comenzar con la siguiente oración. Escuchó el ruido de los pliegues de un papel y a Eren maldecir en voz baja; entonces decidió pararse sobre la tapa del retrete, para asomar su cabeza sobre la puerta.

El idiota obstinado, estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos; también vio una hoja de papel sobre uno de los lavabos. El papel no estaba muy lejos y por ello pudo darse cuenta, de que en él, estaban las asquerosas frases que el contrario acababa de decir.

Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de aprendérselas.

Le sorprendió un poco que, aquello, hubiese colmando su paciencia.

En un impulso, sacó su brazo por encima de la puerta, lo estiró hasta alcanzar la cabeza de Eren y comenzó a tirar de sus hebras marrones. Obviamente, este no tardó el soltar alaridos de dolor mientras pedía que lo soltase.

Eren sujetaba el brazo de Jean para quitárselo de encima, mientras que el contrario, pateaba con un solo pie la puerta en medio de ellos.

De un momento a otro, el pie con el cual Jean se mantenía de pie sobre el inodoro, resbaló. Calló sobre las baldosas del baño con un golpe seco.

De inmediato Eren abrió la maltratada puerta desde afuera y se encontró con Jean sentado sobre el piso del pequeño cubículo y con el ceño fruncido; evidentemente, adolorido por el impacto.

—Jean… ¿te encuentras bien? —interrogó acercándose para intentar levantarlo.

—¡Estoy bien! Deberías marcharte de una vez.

Pero Eren ignoró lo último y extendió sus manos para ofrecerle ayuda al contrario.

Al no tener más opciones y, al estar de nuevo, en otra situación humillante, volvió a resignarse. Tomó una de las manos, haló de ella para tomar impulso y consiguió ponerse de pie. En cuanto lo hizo buscó la salida del baño con la mirada, pero antes de si quiera poder dar un paso hacia esta, sintió la palma del contrario aún sobre la suya, de nuevo.

Levantó la cabeza y volvió a ver en el rostro Eren, aquella estúpida mirada decidida en cumplir con lo que se propusiera, solo que esta vez no lo veía a él, ya que tenía la mirada clavada al suelo.

—Realmente me gusta tu comida —dijo con total sinceridad, aunque en realidad, Jean no cocinase tan bien y quizás esa era la razón por la cual Mika tiró la caja del primer almuerzo que este lo entregó, almuerzo que Eren tuvo que rescatar de la basura. Probablemente el amor había adormecido sus papilas gustativas.

 _¿_ Jaeger _estaba arrepentido?,_ pensó jean.

Ambos se conocían desde la primaria y a pesar de que Jean sospechaba un poco sobre el enamoramiento de Eren —incluso marco lo había notado—, que se confesase tan repentinamente lo tomó por sorpresa. Ni siquiera eran amigos, solo compañeros de clase; y las únicas veces que intercambiaban diálogos, eran para que cada uno expresase lo mucho que detestaba al contrario.

Eren estaba irremediablemente enamorado, quizá desde que eran niños; sin embargo, a Jean, ya le gustaba alguien más, Mika Ackerman; bueno, ¿y a quién no? eran la perfección en carne y hueso; en cambio, Eren, era un sujeto corriente, con tantos defectos como virtudes. Pero parecía ser tan franco con lo que decía, a pesar de haberse comportado como un gran idiota durante ese aquella tarde. Debía admitir que nunca antes se había sentido de aquella manera, tan querido y necesitado por otra persona.

Quizás lo intentaría… De todas formas, había oído en alguna parte que, el amor no surgía de inmediato, sino que tomaba tiempo y trabajo; mas no lo haría hoy. Claro que no. No podía recompensarlo luego de que este hubiese sobrepasado los límites de ser un idiota en tan poco tiempo. Mejor esperaría a ver qué tanto más seguía insistiendo.

—Jean… —musitó Eren, aún con la cabeza baja.

Jean suspiró y dijo:

—Solo déjame pensarlo, Jaeger.

El ojiverde enrojeció y soltó su mano, porque aquello, jamás se lo esperó.

Jean aprovechó para salir e irse trotando a su siguiente clase, la cual probablemente, ya habría comenzado.

Eren se quedó un momento más en dentro de los baños. Se sentía algo orgulloso, pensó que el insistir tanto sí había valido la pena. Jean había dejado en luz verde la oportunidad de alguna futura relación, o al menos así lo había entendido él.

Lo que no sabía era que, Jean se tomaría algunas cuantas semanas para decirle que sí a Eren. Pues uno no puede perseguir como imbécil a la persona, de la cual gusta, hasta que esta acepte salir con él luego de tanto insistir.

* * *

En realidad, no estoy de acuerdo con eso de ser insistente para conseguir una cita; pero creo que, por un momento Eren deja de lado eso y se preocupa por que Jean lo perdone.

¿Qué te pareció a ti?


End file.
